


Reappearance

by YomiNoKura



Series: Overwatch Hell [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: The past was your undoing. The future might even destroy you with how fate enjoyed toying with you.[A multi-chapter fic that'll be slowly updated. Summary changed.]





	1. Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic turned out okay enough! The first chapter comes to before Genji's "murder", where Hanzo is about 17 and Genji is 14. The reader I wanted to be about a year younger than Hanzo, give or take. Like how the Shimada clan would be blessed with the ability of the dragons, the Reader's bloodline is part of a small family that stuck a deal and was cursed/blessed by the thunder god, Raijin, earning their names from the god that give them the gifts.
> 
> Enough talking. Just read it haha.

Hanzo could only remember someone like you because you appeared into his life was a flash.

The Shimada clan was famous in the underground for their famed assassin abilities, raising and taking in more and more human weapons. Hanzo and Genji were the actual Shimada family bloodline, controlling the dragons. The other adopted members couldn’t control anything at all.Everything was tradition to them. It was how they all lived, even with the world rapidly evolving.

Then you appeared on the Shimada family’s doorstep. Seemingly abandoned, bruised, and soaked to the bone that dark, rainy night. A note was in your right fist as it falls when servants carry you into their home. Hanzo remembers it clearly, as Meika, a maid, reads the note.

“ _I’m sorry for this intrusion. Take her in, and you’ll find her useful._ ”

Just as Meika finishes reading, your body explodes with electricity. It crackles all over your body in varying lengths as you wake up. “What the-?” Meika yelps, jumping back from your unconscious form. Hanzo had read about this.  
“Is that really a Raijin?” Hanzo blurts, and his parents nod.

Raijin were rare. It was rumored that around the time the Shimada family gained the power of dragons through a bargain, another family made a deal with Raijin, the god of thunder and lightning to control his element. But, at the same time, those with the gifts from the god himself had a yokai form that would be the death of them. Everyone thought it was just a legend, but it’s real. Here you are, in the flesh, lighting crackling all over you. You blink, turning you head around the room you’ve been taken in from the storm. “Wha-? Who are you?” you ask curiously, before shivering.

Hanzo’s mother, Nui, just motions for Meika to get you a towel. “We’re your new family now. I’m your mother, Shimada Nui.”

Shimada Nui is a terrifying woman, her hair always in a neat bun with narrow brown eyes always set to ‘murder’. Her reputation in the Hanzo just watches as you stand up and bow to his mother shyly. “I see. I’m….” you trail off. “I don’t remember my name, ma’am.”

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow morning. Please, let Meika dry you and take you to your new room.” All of this was so impulsive to Hanzo. His parents never adopted someone so quickly, so this made no sense at all. The lightning around you ceases, and you look like some normal girl Hanzo sees on the street when he’s allowed time to go outside. You meet his eyes, flushing a pale pink in the dim lighting of the room. Meika guides you out to your new room, but you turn your head to stare at him, piercing him in a way he’s never seen from anyone.

“Here’s your room! Ms. Shimada might be getting you new clothes soon, but we always have clothes in the closet.” Meika slides the door open, and you peek in.  
It’s not big by any means, but it is pretty open. You nod to Meika. 

“Thank you, Meika, I hope we can be good friends!” you half bow.

Meika smiles. “ I hope we can too. I’ll get you more towels.”

You dry yourself off the best you can, and Meika helps you by combing out your tangled hair. “Do you remember anything yet?”

You sigh. “I don’t, and it’s bothering the hell out of me,” you rub your temples as Meika works out a tangle.

When you’re finally dressed to go to sleep, you immediately pass out again when your head hits the pillow.

Hanzo can’t go to sleep, but he still manages to sleep.

He dreams of cats that night. They stare at him with their yellow eyes from the darkness, and then chase him in his dreamland. 

You dream of dragons. Blue twin dragons that glow in the darkness. They follow you when you run away from them, before you crash into a chest.

It’s Hanzo. He looks down at you, and you feel small.

You both break into a cold sweat as the two of you wake up.

Genji gives him that look at breakfast when you come down, dressed neatly in a white blouse and black pants. Your sleeves were rolled up, so you look like a stereotypical yakuza member. You nod to Hanzo, and sit down next to his father, Shimada Mareo. “Good…morning, father,” you greet breezily, before turning to Genji. “You’re Genji, correct? It’s nice to see you finally.” you nod your head, then turn to Nui. “Are we going to…?”

“Your name issue from last night? Do you remember it?”

You pause, digging in your memory for any scrap you can find. Then, it hits you. “I don’t remember anything, actually.” His mother is completely concerned at this point. Some girl of myth shows up on their doorstep with no memory? It sounds like one of the games his father described playing long ago. 

No matter. Shimada Nui just coughs, and states, “Let’s eat now, before all this food gets cold.”

Breakfast is tense, to say the least with your presence. You seemed to be in deep thought as you chew on an egg. At the age of sixteen, Hanzo was kind of… deprived of seeing women besides his mother and girls that were too old for him, the youngest before you being twenty three now. Guessing to how you carry yourself, he estimated that you’re about a year younger than him, if not more.

At one point or another, breakfast ends. The family stands up, and Hanzo is dismissed to go train. He hates to go now, but as heir, he had to be completely dedicated all the time. Genji wanders off to waste time, but you get invited to walk with Nui.

You nod, and go back to brush your teeth, with a toothbrush and toothpaste set neatly for you. When you finish, you place it back where it was.

The Shimada compound grounds are breathtaking. Walking behind the Shimada in front of you, you wonder how such a place could house assassins. So many other members were already training, outside, sparring with each other. Some stopped to stare at you, a graceful form that almost looked like she was dancing was she walked. You flush, and wave shyly at the few that had stared at you.

“You’ll join them in training tomorrow.” Nui Shimada states, turning around to face you. “Right now, I want to explain why we took you in so quickly. Come,” she motions for you to follow her. The two of you walk slowly towards the cherry blossom tree. She sits down gracefully on the bench underneath the huge tree. Motioning for you to next to you, you sit tentatively as you wait for her to speak. “You’ve tried to figure out your name in the last few hours, correct?”

You nod. “Not even a clue to what it could be, Shimada-sama,” you address politely. “It seems… I’ve also forgotten my past as well. My only memory is of last night, and how to use.... my powers.”

Nui sighs, running a hand through her hair. “I see…We’ll call you Erena for now. If you do figure out your name, we’ll change it then.”  
You nod.  
-  
It’s almost a full year since then. You had shown proficiency with a pair of silver daggers, charging your lightning through them to add onto your strikes. You might not have much strength as the rest of them, but you made it up in your speed and special flash step, making you the perfect assassin. In the middle of sparring on of the Shimada recruits, your real name had appeared in your mind.

“________.”

You stop abruptly, repeating the name in your head as you pull away from the girl with her staff. “Erena?”

“That’s not my name,” you reply. “I just… remembered what my name was, Lei.”

Lei falters. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, it’s _______.”

“Ah. Nice to finally meet you, ______.”

Hanzo watched over your progress, sparring with you. His practice sword always flashed dangerously against your throat, but you would flip away gracefully, before you flashed up to him to bump him with your wooden daggers. He would block you, and the two of you would laugh.

“I’ll beat you one day,” you pout after a sparring match, huffing. You were dressed in a knee-length white robe with your shoulder hanging off as you had leggings and a black shirt underneath the robe. Your hair grew out even more as time passed, so you usually throw it up in a ponytail, cutting it every other month. Hanzo laughs, and you groan in response as you touch a bruise on your side.

“Are you okay?” Hanzo asks with concern lacing his voice.

“I will be,” you respond. Even with all of your willpower to not cry out, you let out a strangled moan as you realize that thing you thought was a bruise was something much worse. “Fuck, I think you hit me a little too hard with that strike at my ribs.”

“We need to take you to the infirmary!” Hanzo cries, and you roll your eyes.

“I’ll go later- shit,” you whine as you attempt to stand up. “I’ll be-ah- fine.”

 

“I’m carrying you, no arguments about that,” he argues, cradling your body softly. “I’m sorry.” he apologizes, and you realize how attractive he looks just then, worrying over you.

“It’s fine, Hanzo, I’ll-”

“Just take the apology, alright? Let’s go.”

Maybe that’s when the spark starts. You try to avoid Hanzo’s gaze all the way to the infirmary in embarrassment. 

“There, I think it should heal up in a couple of hours,” he notes, pulling the collar of your robe back to where it usually lay after he injected some biotic solution. You had looked away, anxious about being in front of the samurai, ears burning red. “Are you okay, ______?”

“I...I…” you trail off, looking away from him. “It’s nothing, really, Hanzo.”

“Doesn’t seem like anything, but I won’t force it out of you.”

“Thanks.”

The color on your face doesn’t let up until dinner, when it turns into a pale pink as you refused to look at Hanzo. His mother chuckles, picking up on your crush from across the table.


	2. Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an idiot, ________.
> 
> Good job fucking up yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow finished this quicker than I thought... I think at the end of this fic, I'll reveal the ideas behind each chapter name.

“Fuck, Reaper-” you groan, and the masked man just grunts as he pushes into you further. “Nn-!”

“Cállate, gatito,” the man hisses, pulling at your hair as he starts up his pace again. “Fuck, you’re tight.” You’re paralyzed by the pleasure of all of it, but it still left you yearning for your former lover, years ago. Even if you’re fucking Reaper, an internationally-recognized terrorist under an agreement from Talon, you still want Hanzo.

You remember your last time seeing Hanzo around fourteen years ago.  
\--  
It was a hard thing to watch Hanzo crumble in front of you. It’s been a good eight years that slipped by when you started to fall in love with him. His mother knew how you felt about him, and let the two you of court outside your assassin duties. He reciprocated those feelings, and the two of you were inseparable. The two of you had gotten engaged after a couple years of courting, but it didn’t feel right to get married now, when the two of you were barely into adulthood.

Everything was playing into Nui Shamda’s favors. The possiblity of the children that could come out of your marriage almost enthused the woman.

But, you were there when the elders commanded him to kill Genji for the good of the clan, after Shimada Mareo had died. As much as you supported Hanzo and clan, this was just so… _evil_. To have Hanzo kill his own brother? Yes, Genji was a little lazy and the Shimada playboy, but that didn’t mean he had to die because he didn’t want to take up the Shimada duties. You saw him as childish, but you couldn’t help but crack a smile as he would give you peace signs after his missions and going to the bars, picking up women occasionally. Hanzo had tried to get him to get more serious about his role, but you both knew inside that Genji would never obey. You realized he was in love with Lei when you spotted him chatting with her, giving her only genuine laughs and smiles. The two of them were much like you and Hanzo before your engagement, the shy joy of being together being exciting to them.. You stopped in your tracks to watch the two of them communicate with so much trust. Hanzo snuck up behind you, taking the practice swords from you. “Watching Genji and Lei?”

“...Yeah. They’re like us.”

“I can see that, but Lei is nothing like you, koneko.”

Your cheeks puff up in annoyance as you slugged him. “Don’t call me that! I have to leave soon though, I have a job.”

Hanzo nodded. “Good luck, _______.”

But unfortunately, if an assassin has a weakness, it’s typically a deadly one if exploited. A wave of anger came over you as you heard those orders, keeping it carefully concealed like the rest of your feelings. You immediately hated Shimada Nui, your mother-in-law to be, for life as she sat there calmly.

Hanzo followed those orders. Here you both are, bathing in the moonlight of the rooftop. He’s silent, back facing towards you. “...”

“Hanzo?” you call as you walk slowly towards him, and he turns around, grasping you in a hug.  
“Fuck, I did it,” he sobs, and you wrap your arms around him. “I… killed my own brother.”  
You cry softly as well. “It’ll be okay-fuck-”

Hanzo’s lips meet yours, and it’s a familiar bolt of electricity that runs through you as you push back gently. He’s covered in blood, but you don’t care as you wrap your fingers into his hair. It’s sort of cliche to be standing here, on top of the Shimada compound, covered in blood and with the moonlight shining down. “Let’s….leave.” your tone is wavering, but you keep it together as he holds your hands, foreheads touching.

He nods. “Let’s go.” The two of your part, and jump off the roof of the Shimada compound, disappearing in the night. It felt too small.  
\---  
The modern districts surrounding the compound were interesting to actually take in. People ignore both of your tear streaked faces and the blood on Hanzo’s clothing. Hanzo looks around, and you chuckle at his curiousity. “What’s that, Erena?” He uses your alias, and you look where he’s pointing. You recognize it, ears immediately burning. “What-”

“That’s a love hotel,” you hiss quietly. “It’s for...couples to uh, you know-”

“Oh.” his voice falters, looking away with his ears bright red. “Do you want to, you know, go?”

You blink, surprised. “If you want to, Hanzo.”

The memory then becomes blurry. You remember you crying out in pleasure under Hanzo as he kisses your forehead gently, thrusting into you deep. It’s warm.

But when you woke up the next morning, he’s gone, with only a simple note of apology. You cried for a good amount of time before you numbly put on your clothes, formulating a plan to leave Hanamura, and possibly Japan.  
\---  
You’re crying. Reaper stops, and pulls out of you with a groan. “What’s wrong?” This is weirdly uncharacteristic of him, and you just shake your head as he flips you over. “You can tell me anything,” he continues, kissing your neck.

That’s when you lose it. “I’m…. sorry,” you manage between sobs. “I’m so sorry, Reaper.”

“Hey..” he responds. “You’ll be fine.”

“Uh Re-”

“It’s Gabriel. If you want me to stop-”

“...It’s fine.” you reply, wiping your eyes as you calm down. “Could I, see your entire face?”

“Sure.” He takes off his mask, you’re enraptured. He’s not conventionally handsome to say, with his red irises almost studying you hungrily in the dark.

It’s some nice emotional sex. You wake up pressed up against his naked chest, yawning as you figure he took off his clothes before he actually snoozed off. You chuckle, before gently escaping his grasp to take a shower.

You ignore the mirror, since you know you would see the same thing you have for fourteen years.

The reflection of a twenty-three year old woman.

The moment you realized Hanzo left you with the intentions of it being forever, as you cried, the curse hit your body with the force of a bulky man’s punch to your chest. You heaved for a few minutes, but as you put on your clothes later, you realized something. Something was wrong.

It took two years to realize what that thing was in your newer apartment in Westchester, California as you changed your alias to Rie,. You weren’t aging. You weren’t dying either. That scrape with the few gang members that left you unconsious wasn’t just another lucky chance. You still had scars, but the new ones that would stay with you for only a week at most. It wasn’t bad, but it got annoying over time. Everyone wanted the assassin that could never die when they found out, and that’s how Reaper, or “Gabriel” found you.

You were covered in blood in another alleyway three years after your discovery of the curse, blood dripping off of you and your daggers as you stand over your latest assignment. Some nobody from another rival gang that had hired you, a neutral party, to kill him off. You never stayed around too long, but this time the footsteps of another noted you to run. You’re gone in a flash, but when you rematerialize, a gun is pointed to the back of your head. “Stop here, gatito,” a rough male voice tells you, and you turn your head slightly.

“What if I don’t?” you voice is haughty and proud, your daggers still in your hands. “Kill me and see what happens, Kottō.”

He pauses. “Just askin’, but what do you mean by that…?”

“Shoot me."

So he does. It’s out of sick curiosity as he waits a couple of hours to watch you inhale weakly, pulling yourself up from your pool of blood. The scream of pain you emit as you pull out the bullet from the back of your head is really something. “Fuckin’ told you,” you greet, literally from the dead. “I come back to life.”

“Damn, you were right about you being a freak,” he notes, and you roll your eyes. Rolling your neck around, back and forth, he continues to watch from behind his mask as you get reoriented with your body.

“Seems like you weren’t really disappointed with the show. Had a good time watching the show, iyarashii yarō*?” you retort, smirking. “I’m gonna disappear now, and whoever your employer is, tell them that Rie gave them a verbal middle finger and that she said that Talon needs to stop asking neutral parties to join them.”

“So you knew.”

You cock an eyebrow. “Oh yeah. An assassin trained under the Shimada clan and can’t die? Everyone’s dying for a person like that. I’ll see you later, and possibly, hell.”

Your form disperses into ash, floating off in the wind like a giant grey cloud. That night, you can’t get a certain terrorist out of your head.  
\---  
How the two of start to fuck, it gets emotional at times. Reaper most of the time would disappear an hour after having sex, pulling on his clothes and transforming into his wraith form. You would just laugh, and take a short catnap before planning your next trip to the grocery store. You never really bothered to ask where he would go after, knowing he was a mercenary being hired by Talon for now. He never asked how you got jobs, so it was a simple deal.

How stupid of you to think of him like Hanzo. They were nothing alike.

“Gabriel” realizes this after waking up by you. He immediately leaves.

You cry.


	3. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trashbag desu

“You can come out of the shadows. I know you’ve been watching me.” you state loudly, stopping in your steps with your grocery bags in hand. “Just come out.” A whir sounds quietly, and you want to bolt as a figure drops down from the tree, but you stand confidently on the ground. It appears to be an Omnic looms over you. 

“I wasn’t sent here to kill you.” the Omnic states as you continue to gape. “It’s been a while, ______.”

You back away, dropping your groceries. “Wait..” you recognize that voice, even after all this time, belonging to someone you had mourned over “Genji? Is that..really you?” The supposed ‘Genji’ nods, before raising a metal finger to push the button on the back of his helmet that released his mask. He catches it as it falls, and you gasp audibly, thanking the gods that no one in Westchester would be out of their homes at eleven at night. A scarred male face stares back at you as you piece together who is he is. It really was Genji, but now just in a new body. “We thought you were dead…”

“Mercy saved me.” he states simply, and you nod.

“Do you want to go up to my apartment to speak more? It would be weird to stay here outside.”

Genji nods before putting on his mask again. “Of course, sister."

The word of sibling affection struck you like a truck as you nod shakily to him, motioning for him to follow you. The two of you are silent as he follows you, taking two of your bags as you lead him up to the apartment, taking your keys out to unlock the door. Genji’s quiet as he enters your large apartment. Being this late at night, you flip on the lights, revealing your modest surroundings. Maybe a couple of chairs at your kitchen table with some scattered decorations makes him mildly worried for you, but your datapad on the living room table flickers on as the two of you enter, a model of a cat rises, greeting you.

“Hello, Rie. Is there anything I can do for you?” the holographic cat asks, and you shake your head.

“No, Haineko. Please leave.” you state, and the cat glitches away. You turn around to stare at Genji, who nods before locking the door. “Can you eat?” you ask, and Genji shrugs.

“I’d rather not do it.”

“Alright. Let me just cook something quickly then. I haven’t eaten since noon.” you state, motioning for him to sit somewhere as you place your bags on your counter, opening them. It’s only when you start cutting into bell peppers that Genji realizes there’s something wrong. You look just as young as you did that last time he saw you fourteen years ago at twenty three. 

“________…. Are you aging?”

You jolt up immediately. “What?”

“You look so young. Are you…?” the question isn’t completed, but his meaning is understood.

“I was cursed when he left.” you words are simple, and you feel sick saying that since it feels like forever with no conclusion to this pain of your feelings for Hanzo being hit with an emotional truck. “My bloodline was cursed from the start, manifesting typically when we’re heartbroken.”

“I thought you didn’t know about your family.”

“I don’t know much, but I know some. Raijin, the god, visited in my sleep, explaining what hit me when my heart broke because of...Hanzo.” tears threaten to spill over as you put down your knife. “So I left Hanamura.”

“I’m sorry.” Genji states, and you nod.

“It’s not your fault.” you state as Genji gets up to hug you. The cyborg is cold, but he provides a warmth that only family could give each other. You cry openly, and Genji just stands there, keeping you in his arms.  
\---  
“You should go back to Overwatch headquarters with me.” Genji suggests the next morning as he sits across from you as you look up from your bowl of sugary cereal.

“Why? I’m a well-known assassin in the ‘States now, brother. I don’t-”

“Soldier is a vigilante, and we’re basically doing illegal activities. What else would you think we were?”

“An organization of good people.” you respond softly.

“You’re a good person, deep down, sister.” Genji softly insists, and you have to disagree with that, the both of you having origins with an infamous crime family.

“No I’m not. I have blood on my hands and I- I-” you stutter out, about to admit the worst thing you've done in the last few years.

“What did you-?”

“I HAD SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH AN INTERNATIONALLY FAMOUS TERRORIST, GENJI.” you blurt, and Genji starts laughing.

“No way.”

“I did. I was fuck buddies with Reaper.” you snort comically. “That’s why I’m a bad person.”

“I mean… I sort of brought the downfall of the Shimada clan for Overwatch so…” Genji chuckles, and you widen your eyes.

“No way, Genji.”

“Yes way.”

“How did you even find me?”

“Overwatch actually sent me to invite to join us.”  
\---  
“I’ll see you soon, right?” you ask the cyborg. “It’s been so long.”

“I will in a week, ______. I’ll get your answer by then, yes?” he nods, and you sigh.

“I guess.”

Genji nods again, and disappears in a flash. The impact of the jump had cracked the concrete, and you curse out loud.

The landlord’s gonna have a ball.  
\-----  
Genji comes back, and you accept, a small bag with your most important items weighing you down as Genji guides you to the ship after you lock your door. It was useless to even lock that door anyways, since Haineko had been instructed to stay on high alert for the time being. The algorithm had cost a pretty penny, but Haineko could fight back that hacker you met that Reaper was involved with.

You disperse into ash as Genji takes your bag, you speeding along as a cloud to his jumps. Catching the rung of the ladder into the ship, you rematerialize as you hear a gunshot.

“Fuck, what was that?” you call, and Genji glances down, confirming your worst fears.

“Talon agents that got there too late for once.”

“Eh, fuck it.” you shrug, starting to climb up quickly. Genji reaches a hand out, and you take it, letting him hoist into the ship. Another Overwatch agent is sitting casually on the floor, scanning something with his visor. A shock of white hair is all you get with no actual clues to his face. The man stops by turning his head to the two of you, and you remember a man that had once stopped you from completing a job. “It’s you,” you state, and the man just nods.

“See you’ve joined us.”

“Yeah.”

“What should I call you?”

You pause, before deciding on the first name you were given. “Erena.” Genji turns to you in shock, but you shake your head.

“Well, nice to actually meet you, Erena. I’m Soldier 76.” the man extends a gloved hand, and you shake it firmly, looking him in visor.

“Nice to meet you, ‘76.” are your simple words.

“I see you know Genji. Do you know-?”

“Hanzo?” you cut off, sighing as you retrieve your bag from where Genji dumped it. “Yeah. He’s the reason why I’m in the state I’m in.”

“Athena- set course for headquarters- What?”

“I was his fiancee. My family’s blessed and cursed with love and power. He left me when we thought Genji died, and I can’t die or age. It sucks, but everyone wants an assassin that never dies.” you explain. “I heard rumors of a man that wielded a bow that would take assassin jobs as well, and visited the Shimada compound long after the death of Genji, on his birthday, every year. I never explored it since I didn’t want to cry.” you try to explain, tracing a circle into the cold metal. Soldier 76 snaps up, motioning to Genji once, and Genji nods.

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well, we should be back to base in about two and a half hours. I know it’s still morning, but you can sleep since it’ll be a while.” the vigilante sighs, and you nod. The time passes by quickly as you play around with the security system at your apartment, using the cameras around to see what’s going on. No one seemed to be around, but you didn’t care. If anyone got in by hacking, a bomb would go off, killing anyone around your apartment. “I forgot my clothes and some data,” you tell 76. “Can we get it later? I don’t trust my security system with Talon agents lurking around.”

“I’ll talk to Winston.” The man responds gruffly, and you nod, satisfied with that answer.

When the ship lands, you stretch in relief, groaning as the kinks in your back undo themselves. You scramble up with your bag, jumping out of the ship. Before you can even get up, you hear a quiet “______.” in front of you. An arm tattoo of a dragon, bow in hand, and hakama.

You look up in shock, not hearing the voice in fourteen years. It’s him.

Oh shit.

Time hasn’t destroyed his good looks, and only made him even more handsome to you. A bolt of pain runs through your heart, and you wince in front of him. So, you did what every woman that had a curse relating to her former love would do. You fucking sprinted like you were being chased by a damn hungry cheetah around him and away, refusing to look at the landing pad. Soldier 76 sighs as he sees you run, and chases after you. Genji gets out last, and sighs through his mask. “Thought she would be happy, would you?” the cyborg questions, and Hanzo shakes his head.

“I’m stupid.”

“Very stupid.”


	4. No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond woman walks away quickly in her heels and pristine lab coat, and you almost feel jealous of her perfectly crafted sense of duty, compared to your life of stalking in the shadows, drugs, sex, and murder. Nothing would come out of you dying. No crying friends, no known relatives, and no actual ties to the system the world has. Once you think about it as you 76 once more, you just realize how pathetic your half-life was.
> 
> If you could even call it a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google the phrases in Japanese, so there might be errors! This was drunkenly edited at 3 AM so I'm not even sure if this makes sense. I'll rewrite it again later, haha.

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” you repeat quietly as you sprint away from the landing before you crash into Soldier 76’s chest, who lifts you up by your arms, giving you a disappointed dad look as much as a man with a visor covering his face could. “Let go of me!” you shriek, angrily glaring at the older man.

“Why did you run? You don’t know your way around here,” he snorts, placing you on the ground.

You snort. “Why would you care? I’m just someone you met.”

“I’m not letting someone like you get corrupted. I know so many people before you turn dark because of one stupid thing. Don’t let this kind of curse or whatever hinder you.” he lectures, and you roll your eyes. “Hey, don’t roll your eyes like that.”

“Whatever, _dad_.” you respond sarcastically, and Soldier just punches your arm.

“Let’s go to base. I need to show you to your room.”

You sigh. “Alright. Just...give me time.”

He nods. “Of course. Let’s get you settled in, I guess.” Nodding, you follow him after he turns around and walks towards headquarters. Despite Overwatch basically being illegal, the facility was a high tech and large base that just _had_ underground connections for how advanced the technology that you had suspicions on. Soldier bumps into a young Swiss woman, who pauses in her stride to murmur something to Soldier, who nods. After the brief exchange, she looks behind Soldier, smiling to you.

“Angela Ziegler, or by my sign, Mercy. Local Overwatch doctor,” she greets, extending a hand. She looks fragile to you, but the grip of her hand is firm when you shake hands.

“Erena.” you state. “I’m the assassin you were looking for.”

“Nice to meet you, Erena. I’ll see you later for a checkup, alright?” the doctor’s accent doesn’t mask the sense of curiosity that she has for your condition, and all you do is nod in response before deciding on a short response.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” you chuckle politely. “Mercy.”

“My apologies. I shouldn’t look too interested in your condition, should I?” the doctor apologizes, and you just shake your head.

“I don’t mind.”

“Well, I have to check up on the infirmary. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Don’t feel bad for doing your duty,” Soldier interrupts, and Mercy just nods. Her eyes slightly falter at the man’s rough tone, but nods to you politely.

“I’ll put it on your calendar! Please don’t be scared off from visiting the infirmary.”

“Thank you, ah, Mercy.”

The blond woman walks away quickly in her heels and pristine lab coat, and you almost feel jealous of her perfectly crafted sense of duty, compared to your life of stalking in the shadows, drugs, sex, and murder. Nothing would come out of you dying. No crying friends, no known relatives, and no actual ties to the system the world has. Once you think about it as you 76 once more, you just realize how pathetic your half-life was.

If you could even call it a life.

Soldier pauses in front of the next hallway the two of you are about to enter. “This is a female dorms. There’s the standard bed and couch, but feel free to replace them later on. The closet, shower, and your new datapad should work by now.” You nod silently, attempting to shove your feelings of self loathing down until you could slip behind the door to your new room. But, no one can hide anything from the father figure of Overwatch. “Hey, Erena, are you..okay?”

You nod shakily, trying to suppress your anxiety attack, ready to vomit. “Y-yeah. Just...take me to my room.”

The man nods. “Alright…” He turns around, and tries to take you to your room as fast as he can, before handing over your keycards. “If you need anything, just feel free to call me, alright?”

You nod, heart pounding in your chest. “I’ll...see you later. Thank you though, ‘76.”

“I’ll be off then.” the man nods to you, visor concealing any kind of emotion he might’ve been expressing at you. He leaves, and you feverishly work the damned keycard. The lock clicks open, and you stumble in, slamming the door, dumping your bag on the floor and running towards the closest toilet. Vomiting has always grossed you the fuck out, but this was the first time you remember actually doing the action. You want to cry so badly as you heave heavily over the bowl, and your thoughts overpower you.

A fist knocks on your door, and you panic, flushing the toilet immediately. Glancing at the mirror, you’re a damn mess, face flushed as you huff in air. You’re shaking, and you would hate to answer the door now, but you open it just a crack to answer it. “W-what? Who is i-it?” you whisper, knees shaking. God, you wanted to lay down and curl up in a ball right now, rather than answer the door. A familiar cyborg pushes your door open a little more to slip in and shut it with a quiet ‘click’. “Otouto?” you address quietly. “Naze anata wa koko ni iru no?”

“Watashi wa tasukeru tame ni koko ni iru.” he responds smoothly before switching to English. “Why are you-”

“Nothing. I really don’t want to talk about it.” you shake your head.

“Alright then, sister. I’ll stay with you then.” you nod, and Genji walks over to the couch to sit on it silently. It’s seems like forever before you can even speak. When you speak, it’s a simple, but lethal question.

“What did he do all this time?” you croak, and Genji almost freezes as he hears you sniffle. “All this time, I’ve committed so acts of sin, using drugs, killing….. What was he doing after your death? Living it up around the world as I cried over the two of you? Just… Why was I the one cursed?” you whine. “All the other members here are so good. Me? I have to put a smile on and pretend I’m not evil.”

Genji gets up from the couch, and squats down to squeeze your shoulders. “You’re not gone.”

“How can you even tell?” you demand, shaking. “All I have done is evil.”

“Because you feel regret.” Genji simply answers. “You still try to be good, regret your actions, despite being cursed. I know that it’s hard, and i’m still not over what i’ve done as well. Please, just realize what makes you a good person.”

“Mere words do not a change someone’s views easily, Genji.”

“You’re right. I’m just telling you what kind of sister I see here.”


	5. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m going to be kind to you after what you did. I’ll break you, then rebuild you just to break you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll of bad hell!

After Genji left when you repeatedly insisted that you were fine after your attack, you turned to daily tasks that would take your mind off your thoughts, almost robotically as you unpack your bag, refolding your clothes, and repairing your weapons. _Fuck, I forgot the gauntlets and shield catalyst,_ you think to yourself. _Whatever. Hopefully we can go back to the apartment, if that guy told whoever ‘Winston’ was._

You unfolded your clothes, and started to hang them in the closet, ignoring your flashing datapad to finish up your task. When you finally finish, you yawn, heading over to your bed for your datapad. It’s an alert from Haineko, asking if you’re fine and if you were at home. You click the notification, shaking your head of the plethora Talon agents still surrounding your apartment by checking your security feed. You roll your eyes at the ones attempting to even try to type in a pin code into your door.

Idiots. Time to send all this data from this old tablet to your new Overwatch-assigned datapad. It’s simple enough to do, with Haineko taking over the ATHENA system and taking on her role as the head of the datapad, stealing all information that ATHENA had. A copy of the hologram cat at your apartment floats out of the pad, and blinks at you. “Hello, Rie. I see you opened up a copy of me?”

“Of course. I don’t abandon the programs I helped conceptualized for myself. You know that, Haineko.”

“I just don’t know, with you, Rie.”

“I promise.” You can feel the cat’s programmed pout meant at you as you say this, and you just shrug your shoulders. “Is the data making you feel in any way overwhelmed?”

“No. This platform has much more memory that what I was used to, so it was compensated in that.” the hologram explains, switching topics. “Is there anything else?”

“No. I’ll try out some commands in a second, but that’s it.” you state, and the hologram nods before fading out.

You sigh, taking a good look at your new room. “Fuck,” you murmur, attempting to flop on the stiff bed before grimacing in pain. “What have I gotten myself into?”  
\----  
Hanzo almost fucking dies drinking tea at seven in the goddamn morning as he watches you walk into the cafeteria. You cut your hair slightly shorter than what he remembers, tied into a half ponytail with a white ribbon dangling from the tie teasingly. Black spandex stretches over both your torso and hips under a loose, dark purple haori covering your shoulders, but exposing your chest under all that spandex. A purple sash just tops it all off. Regret with a dash of horny just fucking hits Hanzo as he sees you. _Dammit._

McCree oogles you obviously, whispering phrases that make no sense under his breath. “She’s supposed to be your age- holy shit-” he notices Hanzo’s deep red blush, and starts guffawing at the archer’s reaction. “Just admit you like her!”

Your eyes fly over in the direction that the two of the men were sitting, face painted with a look of innocent curiosity. But Hanzo knows better. Even then, Hanzo’s breath gets caught in his throat as you stroll past him into the line, greeting D.Va with a grin on your face. The two of you chat as you walk along the line, ignoring that people were staring at you, the newcomer. He can’t help but stare at you, the subtle center of attention.

You receive your tray of food just like everyone else, and pick a seat with Zarya, the resident bodybuilder who nods to you. “Hello, I’m Erena.” you greet, and Zarya stirs her oatmeal around as she studies you.

“Zarya. I am bodybuilder, so do not be surprised if I look like giant.” the Russian responds. “Nice to meet you.”

You nod politely as D.Va slips into the seat on your right. “‘Sup, Naruto?” she greets, slapping your back hard.

“I’m not Naruto, Hana. I swear to god.” You roll your eyes in response to your joke nickname. 

“It seems like it from what you told me!” she jests, and you raise a fist in front of her face. 

“Try me, weeb.” you retort, eyes containing a fire as you raise the fist higher. “You like a shitty cartoon that’s almost ninety years old.”

“Are you really calling Naruto shitty?” Hana demands, and you roll your eyes as your stick your spoonful of oatmeal into your mouth. You swallow, nodding at the MEKA pilot, who wraps her hands around your throat, shaking you back and forth. “Take it back!” You give her a shit eating grin, then drop your spoon to rip Hana’s hands off your neck. You’re both laughing, and you go back to forcing down more oatmeal. You almost gag at the taste, as you hated oatmeal in all your heart because of the little to no flavor when you first tried it.

The other women of Overwatch gather at your table, greeting you politely and introducing themselves. Symmetra, Pharah, Mei, Ana, and Tracer were the final few female agents of Overwatch who introduced themselves. You talked a little with the entire group of women as you finish up your oatmeal.

\----  
You dash down the hallways, papers in hand. Cursing, you push the door handle of the room that you were supposed to deliver the papers in your hand to. Pushing open the door, you glare at the man that even sent you on this task. “76, I swear to _god_ you sent me on the worst fucking task-” you stop as you shove the papers at the visored man before turning around towards the long table that he’s facing. “Ah. Hello, all.”

“Tell them about your…..condition.” Soldier gruffly states as you flinch at his last word.

You look around the table to the familiar faces of the agents you just met an hour ago. Your demeanor immediately shifts from lighthearted to dark, eyes piercing all that sit there around the meeting table. “Oh, that?” you state, eyebrow raised. “How do I explain this…”

Hanzo inhales quickly, silently as his heart pounds harder. He tries to avoid your gaze over the rest of the agents sitting there. D.Va shifts uncomfortably in front of him.

“Well, to put it in simple terms, I was born to a rare lineage that...controls lightning. With this power came a curse. I fell in love with someone I was associated with, and he left.” you calmly state, hoisting yourself onto the table, tracing meaningless shapes into the wood. “And when I figured out, the curse hit me. I can’t die.”

“What do you mean, ‘can’t die’?” Symmetra asks, the tension in her voice obvious.

You blink. “Exactly what you think it means. If I get dismembered, I wake up a day later intact and bloody. Shot? Oh, I’ll wake up two hours later to pull the bullet out of my fucking neck. Stabbed? That’s a half hour. I don’t age either.” you state casually. Symmetra almost wants to recoil at your graphic statement, but you can’t blame the woman. Most people wouldn’t want to know what you could do either as your scan around the meeting room. “I would demonstrate, but I think that’s a little extreme for the group here.”

“Here’s the problem, how do we believe you?” Parah’s voice is tight with denial. “This could all be bullshit.”

You’re a blur as you somehow get from one end of the table to the other side to have a knife to Pharah’s face. “Does this look like a lie?” you state coldly. Everyone’s silent again, and you sigh. “This does not come from training.” Ana almost jumps up, and you take the knife off of Pharah’s face. “My apologies, Ana.”

“It is okay.” the sniper’s voice is tight as you walk back to your end of the table.

“If you need any more verification what she’s saying is true,” Genji starts as eyes land on him. “She’s looked like this for years. Over a decade now.”

You nod to him, silently thanking the cyborg.

“Any more questions about my honesty?” you ask lightly, sheathing the knife. Everyone shakes their head, so you fall off the table lightly. “Then, I’m finished with my show.”

The ape at the table coughs before adjusting his glasses. “Well then, that leads into the next mission.”

You stand next to Soldier, who just puts a hand on your shoulder as Winston speaks. “Had to keep out the Hanzo part, right?”

You nod, a lump in your throat growing. “Yes. It’s for the best that they don’t know.”

Hanzo almost follows you out after the meeting, wondering why the hell he was chosen to go with you, since you know, you seem to _hate him_.

“ _____-!”

You turn around swiftly, grabbing his left wrist. “Don’t say my name anymore. You don’t deserve to say it at this point.” you hiss threateningly ignoring the looks the other agents were giving the two of you. Your ears are burning red, but you ignore it to sneer at the archer. “Don’t think that just because I’m here that I’m going to be kind to you after what you did. I’ll break you, then rebuild you just to break you again.” your tone is threatening as you let go of his wrist and turning around to walk back to your room.

Meanwhile, Hanzo just interpreted your last sentence to him the wrong way. Blood rushes down to his cock as he flushes bright red, and he runs in the opposite direction to relieve the sudden problem he has.


	6. [ I hate it when we go to work ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was a hard chapter to get through. I'll put it on the rewrite list, but you never know when I'll ever do it.

The days leading up to the mission, you make yourself scarce from the sight of the other agents to train and work with Winston on something mysterious. Every time now that someone asks what you’re doing with Winston, you just shrug your shoulders, attempting to avoid any eye contact. 

You’re silent as you meet your other allies at the ship, full weaponry strapped to your body. Nodding to most of them, while you grab Soldier 76’s hand quickly before releasing, giving him a simple look of questioning, and he nods. You ignore Hanzo’s presence completely as you stand next to Soldier. You stand with almost a proud arrogance of your posture, chin up as you wait with the others for the ship.

Your footsteps are silent as you walk along to file into the ship, finding a random seat to curl up on and close your eyes. Hanzo almost sits next to you, but thinks better of it. It’s a long ride on the ship, but you could care less as you buckle up and start to snooze off immediately.

It’s kind of amusing to watch you jerk up awake, looking around quickly before shrugging. Pulling out one of your knives, you check over it for what seems the eightieth time before sheathing it. 

What you made in three days has to work. It just has to.

It’s almost a blur as the rest of your new allies follow you to your apartment complex silently. 

“There’s still Talon agents everywhere,” you state, glancing at your datapad with your security cameras footage streaming. “Soldier, we’re going into the actual apartment and extracting the data we need. I’m not a particular bitch in general, so when it just shows that it’s been completely transferred onto the drive of my datapad, just rip the shit out. I’ll be activating the bomb and taking a few other items that are vital to me.

The rest of you are basically going to be blocking off these assholes from getting to us. Any questions?”

“Why do you need to activate a fucking bomb?” Hanzo asks, and you just shrug, lips curled into a melancholy smirk.

“Because when we’re done, I won’t need anything anymore.”

Everything that goes on in the mission is a blur in the beginning. You remember actually slashing the throats of Talon agents as Soldier is firing off whatever the hell was in his rifle. You unlock the door with a retinal scan, yelling at Soldier to get the hell in.

“Haineko, we’re on full alert!” you call, and the security system in place immediately lowers its metal plates over the window. “Try to shoot through that for a while, fuckers,” you mutter, and wave at Soldier to follow you to the back of your apartment. He follows you into what appears to be a control room. “Well, welcome to the criminal database. Don’t get used to it.”

“So what am I supposed to be doing?” he asks, and you roll your eyes.

“Setsuzoku suru,” you state, pulling out your datapad. “Extract all the data you have and transfer it to this, Haineko.” The datapad blinks twice, and a load screen starts up.

The hologram cat reappears out of nowhere, and nods. “You got it, ______. Estimated finishing time is twenty minutes.”

“Fuck,” you whisper. “That’s fine. Remember Soldier. Stay. Here.”

“Got the memo the first time. Just do your thing.” Soldier nods, and you run out of the room to your bedroom.

Memories are swirling in your head as you pick up one of your packs from your floor, stuffing more clothing and gear into it quickly. You pull out the bomb in one of your drawers, and push your thumb into the small fingerprint scanner that was placed on the top of it. You set it to twenty-five minutes, and collect the rest of the items you wanted to keep.

It was still here.

It’s a small picture of three young people, yellowed with age. Before everything went to shit. Your grin in the picture showed an ignorance of what was to come now. Hanzo’s got that small smile with his arms wrapped around your waist with Genji off to the left throwing a peace sign, laughing.

You slip the photo into your back.

There’s shouts getting closer and closer as you strap on your gauntlets. Dammit. You quickly finish up throwing shit into your pack and running out to the main area of your apartment to see Hanzo and Zarya bursting in with Talon agents on their backs. “Son of a-” you mutter, pulling out your daggers. “Time to get to work.” You dash towards the Talon members, using one as leverage to get above them. “MOTHERFUCKERS!” you screech, smashing your thighs around one agent’s neck and pivoting your body to break his neck. You slash another’s face before jumping again to kick others out of your way. With an uncomfortable tug in your gut, you let loose the electricity from your body, waves of it covering it as you combat other Talon grunts. Whipping out a couple of the knives that you had strapped to your right thigh, you allow some of the electricity coursing though your body to entangle with the knife before sticking the said metal blade into the Talon agent that decided to try to grab you.

Hanzo just snaps around to watch you screech and stab Talon agents. Zarya laughs, but runs back to help you. Hanzo shakes his head, and comes to help too.

You’re pissed off. Something inside you snapped with the events of the last week and you essentially take it out on a ton of people breaking into your apartment. Should you feel bad?

You throw your daggers into two, hitting the two in the gut. If your hit didn’t kill them, then the volts of electricity did. No matter.

Your gauntlets slide into another position with a punching motion, and you hurl one arm. A small throwing knife flies out and you don’t pay attention for too long as an arrow comes flying past your shoulder.

“Hanzo!” you call, and he jerks his head up. “Get further away!”

That’s when he gets hits by a bullet.

Everything's a blur again as a flash of light clouds your fading vision as you fall.  
\--  
You jolt awake in a cold sweat on a bench on the ship. “What the fu-”

“You are okay. We finished mission.” A female voice reassures, putting a large hand on your shoulder. “You don’t have as worse as Hanzo.”

You’re completely awake now. _”What?”_ you cry out, immediately jumping up to search for him on the ship.

“Hey now, careful,” Ana catches your arm. “He’s fine now.”

“Just let me see him!” you argue.

“Why? You’ve never talked to him until now.”

“It’s complicated, Ana, Zarya,” you sigh. “I’ll explain when I’m comfortable with explaining my situation, but _let me see him_ ,” you growl, crossing your arms.

“No.” Soldier interrupts. “You’re not seeing him.”

“Why?!” you turn around, growing angrier and angrier.

“He was shot. You basically blew up and passed out. The bomb in you activated in your bedroom did go off.”

“I Blew...up?”

Ana nodded. “You basically let out whatever electricity you had stored in your body, wiped out a couple of the agents Talon sent and passed out. That’s our guess, though. We had to get the two of you out.”

You paled at what that meant. “Oh, gods,” you mutter, immediately breaking into a pace around the ship. “Fuck!” you screech, pulling at your hair. “Nonononono!” you wail.

“What’s wrong?” Soldier asks, and you turn, eyes wide with horror.

“You know about my...condition, 76. If I did what the three of you saw with your eyes, it’s begun.” you state vaguely, and rolling your head back.

“What do you even mean, ________?”

“It means that my existence is dying. What that was wasn’t just electricity. It was part of my life force. After that event, my existence will be erased from this place, your memories of me being destroyed, and my body crumbling apart.” your tone make it simple to accept, but the weight of your words affect the three people studying you intently. 

“How many has this happened to?” Zarya asks, and you smile faintly.

“All of my direct bloodline from what I was told by Raijin. My father crumbled to dust as my mother left him with me in her hands.”

“Is there anything that can stop it?” Ana asks, and you nod tiredly.

“Yeah, if Hanzo admits he loves me still. The sacrifice must be reciprocated.” you chuckle darkly. “And like hell that would happen.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Why are you concerned?” you recoil, brow furling. “This has nothing to do with you! You won’t remember me anyways, so why are you worried?”  
\----  
Hanzo woke up in the infirmary in a cold sweat as well from just dreaming about you. His side hurts like no tomorrow, and he can’t get you out of his head. Why were you acting so cold?

The doctor walks in, smiling with her clipboard in hand. “How are you feeling, Hanzo?” she asks, and Hanzo nods before giving her a response.

“I’ve been better, to say the least.” he chuckles weakly. “Did I miss anything?”

“_______ had a breakdown as she got off the ship. She’s being watched by Genji now, but she’ll be fine later.”

“What do you mean, breakdown?”

“... That’s all Genji would allow me to tell you.”

Your various breakdowns and panic attacks were nothing new between Hanzo and Genji in the past. Luckily, they happened after a mission when the three of you were safe typically, but those attacks were painful to watch.

What had caused yours now?

Then he notices the picture on the table next to his hospital bed.


	7. [It’s the same love song, but it doesn’t touch me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How many of the Shimada have gone to hell?” you ask quietly.
> 
> “Too many to count.” the god nods, and you wake up again. Your blurry eyes begin to focus on a soft green light hovering over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from..... over a year! I'm gonna try to finish this fic, and then start completely fixing it up if I'm motivated enough! This is kind of a filler chapter, but hopefully, I can close up this fic in the next couple of chapters! It's been a wild ride, but I'm ready to write a conclusion for this.

“You continue to run from your problems, Hanzo.” Genji states quietly behind a meditating man.

Hanzo can only break his concentration to open one eye to glare at his younger brother. “Do not lecture me about problems.” he responds darkly, closing the eye once again. “I have forgiven myself when it comes to the two of us, whatever could you mean?”

“I’m talking about ______, brother.” Genji states flatly. The tone is uncharacteristic for the cyborg, as he put his efforts in raising morale within the base. “I understand the two of you have made mistakes, but this no way to manage your problems.”

“You have no reason to cross that line, Genji,” Hanzo’s scowl deepens. “She and I have nothing to-”

‘She’s dying, Hanzo.” Genji interrupts, rage building up in him. “You loved her! Ever since she beat you senseless in that sparring match, then offered her hand to you to help you get up! You would never _shut up_ about her when she wasn’t in your general vicinity, babbling on and on about how she was perfect in her own way.” He’s clenching his cybernetic fists, leaning forwards towards his brother. “You were the one that ruined everything that night.” He points a finger at Hanzo’s chest. “You thought you killed me, and you tried to kill off everything connected with our family when you ran away, including ______.”

“Who are you to judge me?” Hanzo roars, jumping to his feet to glare at his cyborg brother. “I have made mistakes in my life-”

“And you do nothing to change, much less fix those mistakes!” Genji shouts. “I believed you had begun to change your ways, but the moment you laid eyes on ______ being back here, you have tried to run away from everything regarding her. I thought you had shamed me for that to the point where you were willing to kill me.” his voice drops to a quiet volume. “You were haunted by staining your hands with the blood of your brother, but how long will you realize you’ll have your lover’s covering you?”  
\----  
You just wanted to sleep nowadays. Memories of your parents had begun to resurface after over two decades, and you wanted to brush them away, but there was nothing you could do as memories of the life became your dreams. It was foolish to grovel in the past. If it were up to you, it would be wonderful to just drown yourself in what you were going to do with your few belongings.

You speak to the god a few weeks later. You swore the medication was fucking with you for a long moment before opening your mouth in front of the god. “So, this is how it ended for my mother?” you blurted, sighing. “I get to see repeated scenes from my life and then die slowly?”

Raijin can only nod. “Your ancestor had created this contract for more power, and did not think of the consequences too far. Now, it must seem like such a hassle to you, the final heir to the contract, huh? After all of these centuries, I have watched your bloodline begin to go into hiding due to the dangers of having this power. So many tortured, losing their way.”

You nod. “I believe it.” you state, sighing. “What will happen to my soul when I die? Do you, eat it or anything like that?”

Raijin only shakes his head in disbelief. “Of course not. You will judged upon your deeds in life and the circumstances surrounding it will be taken into consideration. Will you suffer in hell for your misdeeds? Or, will you join your family in the heavens? That, I cannot tell. Your circumstances have been very convoluted, but, I cannot blame you for taking up the life you have after the alleged death of Genji.”

“How many of the Shimada have gone to hell?” you ask quietly.

“Too many to count.” the god nods, and you wake up again. Your blurry eyes begin to focus on a soft green light hovering over you.

“Genji?”

“Hello, sister. I think we should talk about Hanzo.”  
\----  
You downed another beer, gently cradling it in your paper-thin hands. “That rat-bastard is why I’m dyin’ y’know?” you groan loudly, throwing your head back. “If he wasn’t acting like such an ass, I would’ve not been in this situation! You know, how Konomi and you are?” you point your finger at Genji, sighing. “How has the ice queen been treating you? IF she’s being shitty I’ll take a swing at her.” you fall back on your bed, cocking an eyebrow.

“She’s been well, don’t worry,” he chuckles, nodding. “We’ve worked out what happened and agreed to take it slow.”

“Good, because as your honorary big sister and former sister-in-law, I’ll fight anyone that breaks your heart!” you cheer, laughing. This is the happiest you’ve felt in the last couple of weeks.

Genji nods, only staring at photo on your nightstand. It’s the picture of him, Hanzo, and you before all of the shitshow happened, when all three of you had the world interfere with all of you being as happy as you were in that photo. There looked like there were tear stains on the photo, and a ring of water damage around Hanzo in the photo.

You were literally decaying in front of everyone, and only Hanzo could help, but he’s too much of an ass to acknowledge it. Once you were unconscious in your bed, Genji, quietly takes the worn photo from your nightstand and walks off to go talk to Hanzo again.


	8. [ don't tell me bye bye. ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an instant, your cold facade is brought down as you fall down on the floor, silently crying as you curse your fate. He hates it too, and a small part of him believes this can all be fixed in an instant.
> 
> He’s not sure if it truly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a fool.
> 
> Got a request? Send it to my tumblr!
> 
> drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com

You’re dressed in the same white sundress in this dream. Under your sunglasses, Hanzo can tell you’re smiling softly as the two of you sit next to each other on the train to the beach. He knows it’s only dream, with how the way he can feel how he’s nineteen again, vying for your attention. You’re tracing nonsensical shapes on his palm, giggling as he frowns in the dream.

You reach the ocean.

“C’mon, we’re gonna miss when the tide comes out!” you tease, entangling your hand in his, lightly dragging him right up to the shoreline in the afternoon sun. After what seems several minutes, the two of you make it. Turning right around, you beam in a way that makes his heart melt.

Then you dissipate into a cloud of dust right in his hand.

Hanzo wakes up in a cold sweat, jolting up from the sheets of his bed in Overwatch headquarters. His chest burns with regret. Climbing out of bed, he makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

You had been in the kitchen for hours, continuing to drink more and more glasses of water as you continue to play Onmyoji. Everyone had long gone to bed, but you could rarely sleep, counting the days until your death. You decided to not think about it, only enjoying the time you had now. You were the only source of sound for hours on end, before you listen to the buzz of the door sliding open to grant access into the room you’ve been occupying. Without glancing up, you only sigh, continuing to focus on your match. “The kitchen’s occupied.”

“Well, I didn’t know the kitchen as your personal residence.” Hanzo’s voice lacks the aggravating tone that you had grown to hate these last few weeks, and it almost tugs at your heartstrings. He’s not dressed in his typical hakama and robe, only in boxers and a muscle shirt, which is oddly…. Reassuring he’s a real person.

“After passing out, yeah, it does.” you roll your eyes as Hanzo stands next to you. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

You sigh, and calmly shut Onmyoji down for now. “Well, I should leave then.”

“Wait, _______-” he tries to reach for your hand, but you pull back, flinching slightly as the ache in your chest begins to tremor.

“No.” you snap, tucking your arms together. There’s a lingering silence between the two of you, and you’re growing more and more uncomfortable with it. “You remember Hanahaki disease? That stupid story trope?” you whisper. Hanzo only nods. “Sometimes I wonder if it was really based off of myth.”

Hanzo shrugs. “What are you-”

“Maybe it was based off my damned family.” you muse. “Maybe someone wanted an easier happy ending.”

“Happy endings are false.” Hanzo shakes his head.

“I used to disagree with you, but now I can’t.” It was like the two of you were only mere colleagues, and not two people with a difficult history. You’d deny it out loud, but you hated this silence. Choking down the feelings that cursed hurt, but you couldn’t break again like you had so long ago. “I hate you so much.” tears begin to trickle down your face.

Hanzo is paralyzed as he watches you break down in front of him. In an instant, your cold facade is brought down as you fall down on the floor, silently crying as you curse your fate. He hates it too, and a small part of him believes this can all be fixed in an instant.

He’s not sure if it truly can.


End file.
